In our Opposite's Shoes
by Bluegoddessofwater
Summary: What if Vlad was the drudge and Henry was the Vampire? Would it affect their personalities? Of course it would. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Heather Brewer…Not to me…Boo.

Ah…Don't read this filth, read the next chapter when its up. This was poorly written, sorry.

* * *

He was sitting on his bed, his friend, sitting in the one across.

_"He's not your drudge." His Uncle calmly said._

Henry's eyes looked in his for a second, the looked at his wrist.

_"What?" He was confused. If Henry wasn't his drudge, then why did he obey all of his commands?_

Its been a few days before he last consumed blood, and his stomach craved for some.

_"It seems that something went wrong when you drunk his blood…Did you drink from his neck?" He nodded. "But did he offer it to you?" _

"Vlad…" Henry spoke softly. He turned his head to face his friend. "I want you to drink my blood." Henry's wrist rose to his mouth. He could feel the pulse of his friend, the vibration resonating with his teeth, almost forcing him to bite down. "Your getting more paler by the day. Your hungry and I know it. I won't take no for an answer." He could feel his fangs pop out of his gums. "Henry…don't…" "But I want to. Unless…"Henry pulled his wrist away and lowered his back, his neck sticking out. "Then…" His eyes flashed. Henry was offering blood from his neck. "But Henry! If I do that, you'll become my drudge!" He couldn't see his face, but he could imagine him smirking when he said. "…But what if I WANT to be yours." He could feel his eyes lower to the side, slightly flickering, his face stained by a red blush. "Henry…" He pulled his head away. "But…" His face aligned perfectly with his green eyed friend, his lips a little more than an inch away. "What if I want to be yours_?_" He spoke without hesitation. If Henry was so loyal to him without being bound by blood, then it was his time to repay. "Vlad…" He put his hands around Henry's neck, unhooking the pale silver necklace around his throat. Quickly picking it up with one hand, the other was tapping gently on it with its fingernail. "What are you doing Vlad_?_" "I'm going to mark you." He whispered as he carved his mark onto Henry's necklace. "Now no one will come after you when I do this." "Vlad_?_ What do you mean_?_" He froze for a second. Unsure of what to tell him. "I'm…going to kill you…" "…Wh-!" His fangs already seeped into his neck before he could reply. The nutrients of life were being drained away, filling his mouth with the succulent taste of death.

* * *

A.N

Oh…my…God…I just killed Henry! I can_'_t look at myself! But be patient. The next part should make up for it! If not, I apologize, its my first time writing a lemon…Oh! And no, its not with a dead guy…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Heather Brewer. Sadly, they do not belong to me. Or it would be an M rated book…Mwah…

Ok, this is better than the first part. Agh, I don't know what possessed me to even think about submitting that part. Well enjoy!

* * *

He pulled his fangs out of his friends lifeless body. The blood pouring down his neck was so moist, it made him feel amazing. But his intention hadn't been to kill him. It was something else. He sunk his fangs into his lower lip, his blood

circling around his tongue. He raised his face and put it by his dead friend's. Hesitation over came him for a bit before he planted his lips onto Henry's. When he opened his mouth, he could feel his blood drip out of his mouth and into the

one before him. He could feel his essence seep away. His vampire instincts were fading. But he knew that Henry deserved every bit of it. The moment he couldn't taste his own blood anymore, he pulled away. A faint and weak feeling came

over him. Yet the moment he backed away, he could feel a hot breath attack his face. "Henry?" He said, watching the boy in front of him slowly regain life. "Ugh…I feel starved…" Henry whispered, tiredly blinking awake. "Yeah." Upon

straitening his back, his neck was now in front of Henry's mouth. "Take it." "Vlad?" It didn't seem that Henry resisted in the slightest. Because he moment he finished talking, he could feel a numbing feeling in his throat. "Ah…" He groaned.

It was a pleasing sensation that over came him when he felt Henry's saliva mix with his blood. He raised his hand, placing his palm on the face of his friend. His cheeks became stained with a blush when he could feel Henry's hips press

against his. "Henry…" He managed to say, pulling the slim body closer to him. But the moment he did, Henry brought his fangs back into his mouth. He couldn't find anything to say. Panting and sweating, he plummeted onto the bed

underneath him. "Vlad…" Henry spoke. Upon opening his lips to release words, he was silenced by the taste of a bloody tongue. "Sorry…You just looked so cute." A hand was pressed onto his face, slowly, but softly, brushing his wet hair

out of the way. Henry was laying on top of him, the urge to get him closer grew. He tugged slightly on Henry's back, bringing him closer to his chest. "Vlad?" Henry's eyes blinked in confusion, but a second later, he noticed Henry smirk.

"Humph…I understand" Once again he felt lips locked onto his, this time he could feel a tongue squirm around, playing with his own. "aaa…" He moaned, raising his hand on Henry's shirt in a desperate attempt to unbutton it. "Vlad, your so

greedy." Henry smirked, ending his sentence with another kiss. To intoxicated in their lips touching, he didn't notice that Henry was swiftly unbuttoning the long white night shirt he was wearing, revealing the black laced feminine

underwear he was wearing. "Henry!" "He he…Yes my darling?" He flinched, a blushing marking his face. "You'll let me right?" Closing his eyes, turning his head to face the blanket. "Mm…" A moment later, he felt lips trail down the back of

his neck. The lips turned into a tongue almost half way down. He moaned, shivers running down his spine. Hands were crawling down his back. When the soft touch of hands vanished, they were brought back, but instead they were

pulling down his underwear. "Ah! Henry!" He was turned over, now facing Henry. "You know I would never hurt you." "Yeah…" With that said, lips came crashing down on his eyelids. "Keep the open, I love seeing your eyes sparkle."

Opening his eyes slowly, letting a teary shimmer show. "Your so beautiful, you know that?" Henry whispered, touching his lips gently. With that, Henry began to remove his own clothes, still leaving the shirt on. Henry's tongue started to

circle around his bright pink nipples. Henry's tongue then made its way down his member. With Henry harshly devouring him, he was forced to cry out in pleasure. "aa!…hhh…" He could tell that Henry had a smirk covering his face when he

said. "Your enjoying this aren't you?" Henry released his restraint and flipped him so his stomach faced the messed up sheets. He quickly flinched when he felt something enter him. Over flowing pain began to spread throughout his body.

"haahhh!" It was unbearable, yet he wouldn't cry out. But then it happened. "Aaah!" This time it was a cry for immense pleasure that he couldn't even begin describing. He sensed that Henry could noticed this. Because a moment after,

the thrusts began to go deeper and faster than before. "Aa! Henry!" He winced. His hair was covered in sweat, he felt wet, but it pleased him. His heart rate increased. Ah, this pain…This pleasure…He might just die. Henry gripped his

chest, bringing his body closer. "nnnh!" It was hard not to moan when someone was screwing you. Even harder when its someone you love.

* * *

A.N: Ah…I have NO idea how to finish this, so I'll just end it here. Oh! No! I don't mean this story! God No! The next one will be added soon and will be in Henry's PoV.


End file.
